Need for Speed Underground
by Piegon
Summary: Neo plus Trinity plus a very fast Lamborghini equals?


Neo, savour of the universe, king over all, the living worlds messiah was bored. Ver bored actually. He was sitting with his feet resting lightly on both handles of a loading chair and couldn't stop fidgeting, flicking his wrists back and forth, twiddling his thumbs, making odd noises with his mouth, singing out of tune and farting at regular intervals.

None of the Neb. crew dared enter the room with out a gas mask, but Trinity finally got bored with this and approached her beloved just as he let another fart rip. She reeled back holding her nose and took a few deep breaths of fresh air before pushing Neo from his perch.

He hit the floor with a loud thud and rolled over quickly to face his new attacker. Trinity just stared at him with one eyebrow raised with a what-do-you-think-your-doing look.

"What's wrong, no poor damsel in distress to save baby?" Trinity put on a mock pout for him.

"NO, just bored." Neo looked really annoyed at her last comment and stressed his "NO".

Trinity then had a sudden stroke of genius "This will keep him busy, for a while." she thought to herself.

Activity in the Matrix had been slow for the past week and the whole crew was enjoying a rest from their everyday rush in and out of the matrix but Neo had been bored within less than an hour of not doing anything. He'd already repair almost all of the ships electronics and even decorated his and Trinity's cabin, he swore at the flashes of code of people, all the people who didn't want out, he really couldn't blame them, who'd want a life like this in a ship freezing to death or in Zion and burn to death.

"Now Neo I've got an idea of what you'd like to do." Trinity said slowly to get his attention, "You and me can go in the Matrix if Morpheus lets us-"

"And blow up a fireworks factory!?!"

"No, not quite." _Oh God he can be simple-minded at times._ Trinity sighed to herself _but that's why I love him. _"We can go in and get you your beloved oh what was it again? Oh yes Lamborghini." She stressed it's name because when it came to cars Neo highly respected them even more then Trinity herself. That got on her nerves, being looked down on by a **_car_**. A CAR, they aren't even real.

Neo eyes widened and almost popped out of his head. "No, no actually it's a Bugatti Phagani now. It's the most expensive car in the WORLD!"

"Matrix you mean."

"Well, yeah…" He trailed of, and a frown spread across his face. "You, you… you!" Obviously he couldn't think of an adequate comeback to wipe the smirk off Trinity's face. But that comment just widened it.

"But we can still go in the Matrix?" Neo just bounced back from his defeat and brightened up at the chance to go over 120 mph on a busy highway, it was his mortal dream.

"Yup my baby, we can go see the moneys in the Matrix Zoo!" Trinity said in a baby voice jumping up and down.

"Can we go see the monkeys in San Diego Zoo? I adopted one, I think its called George, no Bryant after Coby from the L.A. Lakers. No that could have been my pet snail, hold on actually I think it was-"

"Ok, ok lets just get in the Matrix then you can tell me what its name is! Ok!" Trinity said with a sigh.

"Ok." Neo hadn't even noticed her exasperated sigh and hopped into the loading chair Trinity had pushed him off and Trinity went to ask Morpheus if they could actually go on this little expedition and if so watch them and plug them in for one thing.

Morpheus was pleased. Finally Neo was going to be gone from the Neb. for about an hour before he came back and started farting all over the place again. With a sigh he got up from his desk and followed Trinity to the loading dock.

"Good thinking Trinity, we'll be able to breathe again!" Morpheus said with a smile.

"Yes my Captain, you shall be smell free for a while just wish me luck, I hope he doesn't kill us before we get back." She retorted with her own smile.

"I was worried you were going to say that." Morpheus huffed.

Neo was jumping up and down in his seat, whining that he wanted to go.

Trinity slide into her own seat and took a deep breath before she and Neo were plunged into the world of the construct.

"Ok, ok what does my darling baby Neo want to drive on our little expedition."

Trinity mocked him with a fake baby voice.

"I would like dearest Trinity a black Bughatti-no Lamborghini with red, orange and yellow flames and make it really fast!" Neo said the first part without hiding a trace of annoyance.

Soon enough a large, wide, black with red, orange and yellow flames as ordered appeared before them. It shined in the white of the construct and Trinity and Neo had to put their shades on to avoid the glare.

"What did I tell yah Trin!" Neo was beaming proudly. Trinity just rolled her eyes and headed for the passengers seat. Neo ran straight into the drivers seat door on "accident" before sliding into his seat.

"Nice leather interior!" He was observing his priceless car as Trinity got them into the Matrix.

"Now lets see what the engine's got!" Neo let out an excited fart before jamming down the accelerator and wheeling out into the wrong lane on the freeway. "Great just great I'm going to be killed be my true love in the car I hate all because he was bored, just me luck." Trinity thought as she clutched her seat in fear.

Back on the Neb. Morpheus laughed quietly to himself, "You've gotta love the youg people."


End file.
